1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an oil pump for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to an oil pump for a vehicle in which sealing performance is improved.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an oil pump for a vehicle is operated by receiving power from a crankshaft or a camshaft through a chain or a gear, and respectively supplies oil to frictional members of an engine according to suctioning oil from an oil pan and increasing pressure of the oil. Performance of the pump is represented by an amount and pressure of supplied oil. In addition, the oil pump is divided into an external gear type and an internal gear type. In the external gear type, an involute tooth is often used, and in the internal gear type, a trochoid curve is often used.
A regulator is provided at the oil pump so as to maintain hydraulic pressure of a lubrication portion within a predetermined range. In addition, viscosity of oil varies according to the oil temperature, and the amount of supplied oil is increased in proportion to an engine speed. Therefore, the regulator appropriately controls hydraulic pressure for lubricating by temperature. A regulator chamber is provided at the regulator for storing oil, and a sealing apparatus is provided at the regulator for preventing leakage of oil from the regulator chamber.
Meanwhile, performance of the oil pump may be deteriorated if the leakage of oil is generated from the regulator chamber by abrasion of constituent elements of the sealing apparatus.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.